


Ты встретишь высокого темноволосого незнакомца

by Beckett



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, F/M, also templars, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Точнее, четырех незнакомцев, и один из них на самом деле блондин.<br/>История, в которой Дзио ломает носы, угощается рыбными крекерами и отказывается пить ром с пиратами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты встретишь высокого темноволосого незнакомца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You'll meet a tall dark stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/928634) by [Ler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ler/pseuds/Ler). 



1\. Десять баксов и пиво

 

Если подумать, её тетушка действительно была права: у Дзио были проблемы с самоконтролем. Однако в свою защиту она могла сказать, что когда ты растешь в большой семье и у тебя больше кузенов и кузин, чем можно сосчитать по пальцам, и некоторые из них даже в шестнадцать лет остаются мелкими засранцами, которые лезут не в свое дело… в общем, ты имеешь полное право угрожать им медленной и мучительной смертью, если они сунутся в твою комнату. Но это все дело семейное.

 

Однако сейчас, крепко сжимая бильярдный кий, Дзио думала, что за убийство ей скорее всего запретят даже подходить к студенческому бару, чего ей совсем не хотелось. Поэтому она стиснула зубы и притворилась, что за ближайшим столом обсуждают не её задницу. Вслух.

 

Заводилой был некто Том Хики, известный в кампусе тем, что на студенческом пикнике в этом году смог перепить всех. В прошлом тоже. И вообще всегда. Казалось, он только и делал, что пьянствовал и храпел на лекциях, а в колледже его держали исключительно за талант к мордобитию — как на боксерском ринге, так и за его пределами.

 

Дзио метнула в их сторону гневный взгляд. Не на Хики — тот не воспринимал такие вещи, как гневные взгляды и предложения, в которых было больше пяти слов. Так что её взгляд предназначался их общему знакомому Уиллу Джонсону. Уилл виновато улыбнулся в ответ.

 

— Короче, — Хики рыгнул. — Тебе надо потрахаться.

Потрахаться нужно было парню, сидевшему спиной к Дзио. Темноволосый, широкоплечий, одетый с иголочки — типичный такой придурок из тех, что учатся в частных школах на средства из родительских трастовых фондов. Сейчас он сидел, прижав ладонь к глазам. Рядом с ним сидел Чарльз Ли, которого чем-то не устраивало происхождение Дзио. Он смотрел на нее так, будто она отравляла воздух в помещении одним своим присутствием. Дзио в очередной раз подумала, что Джонсон не умеет выбирать друзей.

 

— Осторожнее, Хики. А то она сломает кий об твою голову.

— Блядь, Чарли, а это не та самая телка, которая поставила тебе фингал в прошлом месяце?

 

Та самая.

Правда, это не слишком помогло.

 

— Я думаю, Том хотел сказать, что тебе надо расслабиться и отдохнуть, Хэйтем.

Дзио услышала стон, а потом вздох и — _конечно же_ — спокойный голос с британским акцентом:

— Не начинай, Уильям, — Хэйтем отнял руку от лица и сделал жест, больше подходящий для Букингемского дворца, чем для пропахшего текилой бара. — Я же говорил, что не нахожу ничего увлекательного в разговорах с женщинами сомнительного интеллектуального уровня.

 

Теперь Дзио вспомнила, что уже слышала его имя раньше. Хэйтем Кенуэй был восходящей звездой студенческого городка. В отличие от того же Хики у него была академическая стипендия. А еще он был одним из кандидатов в президенты студенческого совета, и от него ждали великих свершений. Он мог бы стать президентом, возглавить колонизацию Марса и найти лекарство от простуды. О его личной жизни ничего не было известно, однако ходили слухи, что его отцом был Джеймс Бонд. А еще он был довольно привлекательным.

 

— Погодь, — удивился Том. — Так ты с ними _разговариваешь_?

— Хики, ради всего святого, заткнись.

— Чарли, может, пойдем…?

 

Если бы на этом все закончилось, Дзио доиграла бы партию и отправилась домой, и не думала бы больше о парнях, которые разговаривают так, будто насмотрелись «Аббатства Даунтон». Однако в этот момент им принесли еще пива, и тогда Хики выудил из кармана потертых джинсов не менее потертую десятидолларовую купюру и положил её на стол:

— Спорим на десятку, что тебе слабо поцеловать её?

 

Дзио вдруг поняла, что речь идет именно о ней. Она промахнулась по шару, и её кий прочертил меловую полосу на зеленом сукне.

 

В баре воцарилась тишина. Невысказанное «что?» витало в воздухе. Дзио надеялась, что они будут выше этого… но насчет Хики она ошиблась.

 

— Чего? Это типа приз.

— Томас, убери деньги, — прошипел за её спиной Джонсон.

— Бля, да кончайте ссать. Что она вам типа морды набьет? Так я вас защищу. Только Чарли не буду, ему уже не поможет…

— Не дразни ее, — Ли придвинулся к нему, и так уж вышло, что Дзио отчетливо его услышала:

— Она буйная. Дикарка.

 

Пожалуй, у нее и в самом деле были проблемы с самоконтролем.

 

Дзио развернулась.

 

Хики широко улыбнулся ей:

— Прячься, Чарли, а вот и она.

 

Она подошла к столу.

— Дзио, — начал Уильям, явно пытаясь быть вежливым, — это всего лишь шутка…

— Ой, а что это тут у нас? — Дзио взяла со стола десятку и помахала ею. — Обычно я жду, что меня хотя бы пригласят поужинать вместе, но знаете, сегодня у меня приступ щедрости. А вот это я возьму, — она убрала десятку в карман.

 

Может, ей стоило бы выпить для храбрости.

 

В следующий момент она схватила прославленного Хэйтема Кенуэя за волосы, собранные в дурацкий хвостик, и поцеловала его.

 

Великолепный Кенуэй замер. Дзио думала, что в какой-то момент он начнет отвечать ей, но он даже не пошевелился. Так и сидел, словно оглушенный, пока она неторопливо целовала его, изучая языком его рот. Он не отреагировал даже, когда она легонько чмокнула его на прощание.

 

— Охуеть, — прокомментировал Хики.

— Приятно иметь с вами дело, — отозвалась Дзио. — А это за мой счет, — и с  этими словами она ударила Хики по лицу и пошла прочь, отмахнувшись от пытавшегося извиниться Джонсона.

 

Час спустя, уже дома, до нее дошло, что она действительно поцеловала чертова Хэйтема Кенуэя.

 

Неделю спустя Кенуэй перешел в ее группу по социологии.

 

Три недели спустя им задали подготовить совместный проект. Они пожали друг другу руки и притворились, что никогда раньше не встречались.

 

_Входная дверь хлопнула._

_— Я на кухню, сын, — отец заглянул в комнату. — Ну, как все прошло? Ты не пьян? Если хочешь, в холодильнике есть пиво…_

_— Я пойду спать, пап._

_Впервые в жизни Хэйтем Кенуэй лежал на застеленной постели, глядя в потолок и улыбаясь, как придурок._

_— Действительно, охуеть, — прошептал он._

 

 

2\. Крекеры вместо печенья

 

Вот как Дзио впервые встретила своего будущего свекра.

 

Она сидела в гостиной на диванчике в виде кита. Еще там был настоящий гарпун, прислоненный к стене, и огромный аквариум с затонувшим корабликом, сундуком с сокровищами и двумя рыбками — ярко-оранжевым клоуном и еще одной, полосатой, название которой все равно никто не помнит. Цифровой видеомагнитофон записывал очередной выпуск «Смертельного улова», а сама Дзио пыталась понять, почему она до сих пор здесь. Ответ пришел в виде Хэйтема, притащившего из кухни поднос с чем-то, больше всего напоминавшим реквизит со съемочной площадки «Пиратов Карибского моря». Стараясь не смотреть на нее, он поставил поднос на стеклянный кофейный столик:

— Извини, у нас все кружки грязные.

— Все нормально, — ответила Дзио. Она пыталась угадать, какая из ракушек на кружке на самом деле была ручкой.

 

Хэйтем налил ей чаю. Судя по его лицу, он собирался извиняться не только за чайный сервиз, но и за свою жизнь в целом.

 

Однако чай он заваривал неплохой.

 

— Я бы предложил тебе печенье, — продолжал он, и его британский акцент только подчеркнул неловкость ситуации, — но у нас только рыбные крекеры…

— Ясно, — сказала Дзио. Интересно, думала она, может, это был какой-то тест, и если да, то прошла ли она его и как бы ей вообще выбраться отсюда. — Итак, насчет нашего проекта по социологии…

 

Хэйтем мгновенно преобразился. Он просиял и расправил плечи, и наконец-то посмотрел в глаза Дзио — впервые с того момента, как они вошли в дом. Дзио уткнулась в чашку, пряча улыбку, пока Хэйтем раскладывал учебники и тетради.

— Я подумал, — быстро заговорил он, одной рукой жестикулируя, а другой перелистывая тетрадь, исписанную аккуратным мелким почерком, — если бы ты занялась практической частью, я бы подготовил теоретическую…, — и в этот момент у Дзио появилась своя теория: кажется, она всерьез запала на этого ботаника и его прекрасно очерченную челюсть.

 

Она хотела сказать, что конечно прочитает несколько публикаций к завтрашнему дню и конечно, она умеет работать в «Пауэр Пойнт», и да, конечно, она придет в пятницу, чтобы подготовить все до понедельника, но тут распахнулась дверь, и в комнату ввалилось нечто.

 

Нечто оказалось мужчиной лет сорока с копной белокурых волос и красивым, хоть и покрытым шрамами лицом. Зевая, он вошел в гостиную и уставился на Хэйтема, который в свою очередь замолчал посреди монолога об исследовательских работах какого-то университета и испуганно уставился на него в ответ.

 

В тот момент Дзио еще ничего не знала об Эдварде Кенуэе, поскольку её напарник упорно избегал любых разговоров о семье. Так что она сделала свои выводы и теперь не могла не посочувствовать. От него разило алкоголем, одет он был в футболку с Губкой Бобом, а выражение покрытого шрамами лица было попросту угрожающим. Хэйтем в этот момент походил на бегуна в низком старте.

 

Дзио подумала, что ей, пожалуй, стоит уйти. Прямо сейчас.

 

И тут мужчина уставился на нее, и на его лице появилась обаятельнейшая из улыбок.

 

— Привет, красавица, — он помахал Дзио. — Ты правда здесь, или сотрясение оказалось серьезнее, чем я думал?

— Привет, — Дзио помахала в ответ.

Хэйтем издал какой-то звук. Потом он прочистил горло и повторил:

— Дзио-это-мой-отец, — и добавил после паузы: — Почему у тебя сотрясение?

 

Отец Хэйтема пожал плечами, словно говоря «с кем не бывает».

— Прошлой ночью об мою голову разбили бутылку. Простите за запах, кажется, я так от него и не отмылся, — он несколько раз потянулся, хрустя плечами. — Милая леди, не останетесь ли на ужин? У нас сегодня фирменное блюдо.

— Я подумаю об этом.

— Отлично, — он отправился на кухню. — Ужин в пять. Смотрю, вы уже пьете чай, могу я предложить вам рыбных кре…

— Пап, мы будем у меня в комнате, — вмешался Хэйтем. Каким-то чудом он мгновенно отвел Дзио вместе со всеми её вещами в соседнюю комнату.

 

И она не могла не признать, что по спине у нее пробежали мурашки в тот момент, когда она почувствовала его ладонь у себя на пояснице — широкую, теплую и очень нежную, — и что это был первый раз, когда он до нее дотронулся, не считая того рукопожатия и… другого случая, о котором не стоило упоминать.

 

Пока Хэйтем стоял возле двери, прислушиваясь к происходящему, Дзио осматривала его комнату. Узкая кровать, гладкие стены, стол со стулом и несколько полок, ломящихся от книг, расставленных в алфавитном порядке. Когда она снова посмотрела на Хэйтема, тот выглядел потерянным.

— Прости за это. Иногда он ведет себя…, — Хэйтем снова махнул рукой, но в этот раз чуть по-другому, — …слишком странно.

 

Он посмотрел ей в глаза:

— Пожалуйста, не говори никому.

 

И тогда она наконец поняла.

 

_— Чернявый, у меня дома девушка. Чертовски красивая._

_Тич на мгновение задумался, почему он вообще отвечает на его звонки._

_— Рад за тебя. Желаю хорошо провести время._

_— Ты не понимаешь! — возбужденно зашептали в трубке. — Хэйтем пригласил в гости девушку!_

_— Ты уверен, что тебе не нужно в больницу? У нас, конечно, всякое бывало, но бутылка, сам понимаешь…_

_— Я серьезно. Приходи, она еще здесь. Они там занимаются._

_— Так, слушай сюда: не лезь к детям. Даже если они просто занимаются. И не смей травить байки, слышишь, Эд?_

3\. Ром и табак

 

А потом, после того как они сдали проект, он пригласил её выпить кофе. Она даже приняла извинения Джонсона за… то, чего не произошло. Они втроем пили кофе — потому что Джонсон, как оказалось, хорошо умеет выбирать друзей, в особенности, лучших друзей _—_ и обменивались историями о диванчике в виде кита, гарпуне и рыбных крекерах, и Хэйтем даже притворился, что не стесняется своего отца.

 

А потом она узнала, что Эдвард работал барменом в ночную смену, причем довольно давно. Его регулярно увольняли, но он никогда не сдавался. Хэйтем рассказал ей, что «фирменное блюдо» на самом деле было смесью всего, что найдется в холодильнике, как это обычно бывает в конце месяца, когда заканчиваются деньги, а кое-кто, к тому же, запрещает Хэйтему найти подработку, потому что он должен наслаждаться молодостью, учиться, поступить в хороший университет и выбрать карьеру себе по душе.

 

Он познакомился с её огромной семьей. От одного взгляда её бабушки он явно почувствовал себя не в своей тарелки, а ее младшие кузены и кузины висли на нем и вопили, что у Дзио появился парень, так что Дзио пригрозила им медленной и мучительной смертью, если они еще раз вломятся в её комнату без спроса (в самый ответственный момент).

 

Несколько раз они ходили в кино, а однажды отбились от какого-то наркомана и потом, сидя на скамейке в парке в час ночи, пытались перевязать разбитые кулаки Хэйтема, потому что его отец очень бы удивился, узнав, что у Хэйтема тоже бывают приступы ярости.

 

А потом Дзио поняла, что ей пора уже взять дело в свои руки и поцеловать его, потому что иначе они оба успеют состариться, прежде чем он решится сделать первый шаг, потому что он такой _хороший мальчик_. И именно потому, что он такой хороший, она сказала, что возьмет с собой зубную щетку, когда он как бы между прочим сказал, что его отец работает в выходные. Он удивленно вскинул бровь в ответ.

— И презервативы, — добавила она.

— О, — ответил он после паузы. — Точно.

 

— Дай угадаю, — прошептала Дзио, когда они лежали рядом, усталые и счастливые. Она уткнулась носом куда-то ему за ухо, а он неторопливо перебирал ее распущенные волосы. — Это светящееся сидение для унитаза было самой удачной покупкой твоего отца?

Хэйтем рассмеялся:

— Он именно так и сказал.

 

Им было тепло и почти удобно (не из-за того, что они сделали, а из-за того, как они это сделали), и они целовались сухими, припухшими губами.

 

— По-моему, твой отец бывший пират, — Дзио вычерчивала пальцами линии на его животе. Хэйтем поймал ее руку и переплел их пальцы.

— Не говори глупостей. Я уверен, что они с дядей Тичем вместе служили во флоте. Когда я был маленьким, они рассказывали мне истории, — он зевнул, — об островах в Тихом океане, о ледяных просторах Антарктики и красных азиатских джонках.

— Ооо, папочкин маленький пират, — усмехнулась Дзио. Она перелезла через него и слезла с кровати (надо сказать, довольно узкой, а теперь еще и шаткой).

— Ты куда?

— Я пить хочу. Возьму твою рубашку. И ты не видел мои трусы?

— Поищи под кроватью.

 

Ненадолго оторвавшись от поисков, Дзио смотрела, как он отворачивается к стене.

— Ты типичный мужик, ты в курсе? — тут она заметила свои трусики, висевшие на настольной лампе. — Когда я вернусь, не дай бог, ты займешь всю кровать… Я тогда буду спать на тебе и всего тебя обслюнявлю, и тебе это совсем не понравится. А если понравится, то это будет очень странно.

— О ужас, — ответил он в подушку, и Дзио ущипнула его сквозь одеяло.

 

Она босиком кралась через гостиную, когда почувствовала запах. Поначалу Дзио не узнала его, но потом, когда она зашла на кухню и включила свет, то увидела, что Эдвард и какой-то другой мужчина пьют там ром. В пепельнице дымилась сигарета.

 

— Она и правда красавица, — заметил этот мужчина.

— А вы, наверно, легендарный дядюшка Тич, — ответила Дзио и двинулась прямиком к раковине, на ходу застегивая рубашку Хэйтема, которая, надо сказать, еле прикрывала её грудь и бедра. — Эдвард, я думала, вы работаете в выходные.

— А меня уволили, — довольно отозвался тот. — Хочешь выпить? Мы тут празднуем.

— Спасибо, у меня есть, — Дзио налила воды в стакан. — А что празднуем?

— Ваш первый секс.

Дзио поперхнулась.

— Господи. Ой. Мы сломали кровать.

— Мы слышали.

Дзио тут же вспомнила, какие звуки она издавала в тот момент, когда сломалась кровать. Она почувствовала, что краснеет — аккурат в тон кружевным трусикам, которые надела специально для сегодняшней ночи.

— Успокойся, милая, — Тич поскреб свою длинную черную бороду. — Эта кровать все равно была старой. Он давно из нее вырос.

Эдвард поднял стакан:

— За взросление.

— За взросление, — они выпили. — Это напоминает мне тот случай в Сиракузах, когда ты…

 

Дзио уставилась на них: двоих взрослых мужчин, которых совершенно не волновало, что сейчас три часа ночи, а она стоит на кухне полуголая. Она подумала, что её это тоже не волнует.

 

— Окей, — она сполоснула стакана и поставила его на сушилку.  — Я иду спать. Не пейте много и не вздумайте петь матросские песни. Ему надо отдохнуть.

 

Эдвард окликнул её, когда она уже выходила из кухни:

— Не говори ему, ладно?

— О чем? Вы же на работе.

Он улыбнулся:

— Умница.

 

_— Крупный ребенок, — заметил Тич какое-то время (а точнее, пару лет) спустя._

_— Я знаю, — Эдвард с абсолютно счастливым видом показывал ему воркующего кареглазого малыша. — Он весил четыре кило, когда родился. Хорошенький как картинка._

_— Пусть он перестанет дергать меня за бороду._

_— Ну ты попал._

_— Позволь-ка, я тебе кое-что напомню. «Чернявый, он все время плачет, что мне делать, Чернявый, по-моему, это не должно так выглядеть, отвези его к доктору, Чернявый, у меня смена»?_

_— Прошу прощения, — Эдвард перевернул ребенка и взял его на руки. — Это, конечно, надолго, но мы сейчас будем пускать пузыри негодования._

4\. Кофе

 

Хэйтем не стал ни президентом, ни космонавтом, ни врачом-исследователем. Он стал писателем. И это хорошо, но не потому, что он чертовски хороший писатель, а потому, что он _её_ Хэйтем.

 

Было раннее утро.

— Звонил твой издатель, — Дзио зашла на кухню и остановилась потрепать его по седым волосам.

Хэйтем сложил газету:

— Ты сказала ему, что мой ответ — нет?

— Хэйтем…

— Я не поеду в автограф-тур второй раз за полгода. Он, конечно, не самый умный парень, но это уже просто глупо.

— Ты опять ворчишь, — Дзио легонько потянула его за собранные в хвост волосы и поцеловала в лоб. — Парень старается изо всех сил.

Она ждала, что он скажет, будто этот молодой человек, недавно назначенный его куратором в издательстве, недостаточно старается, но он промолчал. Дзио сочла это своей маленькой победой.

 

В дверь позвонили. Когда она открыла, то уткнулась в чью-то широкую грудь, а потом чьи-то крепкие руки заключили её в медвежьи объятия и приподняли над полом.

— Привет, мам, — сказал её сын, доросший до размеров медведя гризли. — А где отец?

— На кухне, — она обняла его, точнее, попыталась. — Как поездка с дедушкой?

Он опустил ее на пол, разулся и закрыл дверь.

— Просто отлично. Мы путешествовали по Карибам, там так клево, — он отправился на кухню. Осанка у него была по-прежнему ужасной. — Если ты сделаешь мне кофе, я покажу тебе фотки. А еще я снял видео, как дедушка произносит пиратскую речь. С его валлийским акцентом это непередаваемо.

 

Хэйтем поднялся ему навстречу. Он был тоньше и ниже сына и успел окинуть его оценивающим взглядом, прежде чем тот заключил его в костедробильные объятия.

— Боже мой, чем он тебя кормил?

— Фирменным блюдом.

— Твой дед ужасно на тебя влияет. И на твою мать. И вообще на эту семью.

— Тогда я не буду рассказывать про ящик ямайского рома, который мы привезли контрабандой…

— Коннор!

— Совсем забыл, я же привез вам подарки, — их сын рванулся обратно в коридор. Пол заскрипел под его ногами.

— Мое слово в этой семье ничего не значит, — сказал ей её муж. Дзио обняла его за талию.

— Мне кажется, я должна извиниться перед Хики, — она склонила голову на его плечо и поцеловала его в шею.

— За что?

— За ту десятку. И за сломанный нос.

Он удивленно посмотрел на нее, потом вскинул бровь.

— Ах, да, — Хэйтем сжал её плечо. — Нет, он это заслужил. Но клянусь богом, если Коннор сделал себе татуировку, прольется чья-то кровь.

Да, подумала Дзио. Прольется. Но она разберется с этим позже.

 

_— А это еще что такое?_

_— Медведь._

_— Отец тебя убьет._


End file.
